Igneel and the Stripping Boyfriend
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: Modern AU. Gray stood in front of the wooden door and gulped as he knocked. Inside was his girlfriend, Natsha (Fem!Natsu) and her overbearingly father, Igneel. Will Gray make it through dinner or will Igneel murder him as soon as he touches Natsha? Human!Igneel Oneshot Fem!NatsuxGray


He stood in front of the door and calmed down his breath. Unlike other times, he wore a simple blue t-shirt and holey jeans. This was the nicest outfit he could pick out in the short amount time. It felt unnatural for him to wear a shirt instead of going shirtless all of the time.

On the side of his was a few flowerpots, watered every other day. He was use to coming to the door a lot, but unlike the other times, he had to go inside to meet her father. He wanted to run away instead of facing the father.

He gulped as his hand raised into the way and paused before he knocked on the door. There were a few moments until he heard voices on the other side of the door.

"Dad! Can you get it?" her voice called from the living room. He gulped. Of course she had to make her father greet him. There were a few grunts before the doorknob turned from the other side of the room.

"Hello," the red haired man greeted fondly. His hair was tied back into a ponytail while he wore a small goatee. The man's outfit was a black shirt hanged tightly over his ripped body; he also sported a pair of pink shorts which got Gray to raised his eyebrow. "What did you want?" Igneel asked with a smile.

He laid his hand on the doorframe as he waited for Gray to answer, who only stared at the man's pink shorts. Natsha appeared behind him and peeked under the man's hairy arms. "Gray! You're finally here!" she smiled brightly.

"Oh," Igneel paused. All of his friendly attitude seemed to disappear in a blink of an eye. "So you are Gray." Dark aura rolled off his body and Gray shook in his place. This was why he wanted to run instead of knocking on the door.

The raven haired boy gulped. Natsha pulled on his man and practically dragged him inside of the living room. She didn't even notice the change of her father's attitude as she led him into the kitchen.

Igneel entered the room behind them and Natsha flashed him a toothy grin. As soon as she looked away, his dark aura came back. Gray has chills down his body from this mood swinging father. He already knew Natsha was bipolar, but her father was in the same case.

The red haired man went to the stove and flipped the steak over on its other side. His ears peeked up as his daughter slide her chair closer to Gray's. Natsha smiled, oblivious to the tension in the room.

Even more so when her cat, Happy, walked inside and brushed against her leg. She wore an outfit somewhat like her father. A big tank top that hanged down over her shorts. She wore her signature white bow in her unruly pink hair; her last gift from her mother.

Both of these individuals had crazy hair colors. Natsha's hair was fluffy and spread out; she didn't think much about brushing her hair on her lazy days. While Igneel wore his hair back in a ponytail; it was smooth and shiny as if he just came from a bath.

_'You gotta wear something nice for tomorrow!'_ Natsha's nagging voice echoed through his head. That was the main reason he tried to look nice, but the other two didn't seem to take the notice while they were wearing whatever suited them best.

Igneel placed the four steaks on four different plates. He placed one of them, the smallest out of the bunch, on the floor for Happy. The cat meowed and wrapped around his feet. He gave a fond smile and placed the other plates in front of him and his daughter. For Gray's, he practically threw his in front of him.

"Uh...thanks..?" He looked down at his plate. Unlike the other two, his was burnt on one side. He barely even meant this guy, but Gray could tell he already hated his guts. 'What did I even do?'

"So, Natsha, tell me what happened while I've been gone?" Igneel side glanced Gray with a deadly glare. Even thought he and Natsha has been dating for a little over a year, this was his first time meeting her father because he's been away with her uncle for work business.

"It's been great!" she smiled as she pigged out on her piece of meat. "Oh...uh, yeah, last week me and Lisanna 'accidentally' let the salamanders go in science. And the teacher had a fit!"

"Teacher? Ms. Angel?"

"Yup! She hates bugs with a passion. Me and Gray were rolling on the ground and stuff." She smiled as she looked down at Happy. The cat was trying to beg for more food. While she was looking away, just from the mention of his name, Igneel was glaring at Gray.

He sweat-dropped with a crocked smile. "Yeah...but it was like...just because she gave me detention for stripping." As soon as he said it, fury unleashed through the kitchen, which Natsha took no notice of.

"Stripping?" Igneel's eyebrow raised from his forehead.

Gray's throat felt dry imminently. Natsha glanced at the two boys and ended up looking at her father, "Yeah, he has a stripping habit."

He raised up from his chair and growled. "You have been stripping in front of my little girl?!"

"Igneel!" she pouted, which put Igneel back in his chair within seconds.

"Sorry for my outburst," he didn't even look up from his plate as he ate his own piece of steak. All of the tension seemed to clear the room, but Gray could still feel he was either going to get murder later, or that his steak was already poisoned.

"N-No...problem." Gray wanted to leave, but of course Natsha had to add more onto the topic. "One time he stripped during our play and all of the girls were having nosebleeds."

"He got naked in front of everyone? In front of you?" Images of what Gray could have done to his daughter entered Igneel's head. Fire appeared out of his ears, but only Gray seemed to notice. He felt like he was about to melt in this room by her father.

"Yup." She nodded her head and popped the last piece of meat into her meat, "All of the time."

"Natsha!" Gray's eyes widen. His fork dropped onto the ground. He was waiting for Igneel to explode, but he stayed seated as he cut his steak. 'What?!'

"How has school been going?" The red haired man asked his daughter.

"Boring like always," she sighed. All of her happiness seemed to vanished as they were on the subject of school.

Gray didn't know why, but he felt like Igneel was trying to avoid talking to him as much as possible. If Igneel was going to act like that then what was the reason he came in the first place?!

Natsha gotten up to let Happy out. Gray was left alone in the kitchen with the deadly father. "So...Uh.." The slience was killing him, "Why...are you...wearing pink shorts?"

"Have a problem with pink? Even though Natsha has pink hair?"

"No!" It was like the man wanted to add words into his mouth.

"Natsha added my white shorts with her skirt," he shrugged his shoulders, "So all of my good shorts are pink. Why you ask?"

"Because...I was just wondering...?"

Natsha came back inside and looked at the two of them. "You guys are quiet," she complained. "Oi, Igneel, can Gray sta-"

"No." Igneel didn't even hesitate for the answer. There was no wy he was allowing the stripper to stay the night. It was already bad enough that stripper poisoned his little girl's mind!

"But why?" she pouted.

Igneel didn't even glance his daughter's way. "It's about time for him to leave, don't you think?"

"It is?" Natsha and Gray both repeated.

"Dinner's over." He lifted his and Gray's plate and placed it in the sink. "And I'm sure his parents are worried about their little...boy."

"Dad..." she moaned.

"It's fine. Well, I'll be leaving then," he picked himself from the chair and started to head to the door. He really didn't want to stay inside with that deadly man. He felt like he was about to die from just sitting in the same room with him.

Natsha popped her head behind him, "I will walk you out!"

"I can do it myself," he tried to leave as quiet as possible, but she followed him out onto the porch. "Uh...Natsha...why?" He moaned in dismay, but she didn't even seemed to notice his behavoir. Just like inside of the house, she was oblivious to it all.

"Thanks for coming. It was suppose to be a surprise for Igneel! Oh, and I think he likes you!" She smiled with her head tilted to the side.

"Yeah...he totally likes me..." His smile fainted. If that was him liking him, then Gray could only imagine how it likes if Igneel hated him.

She hugged him, "Come back tomorrow!" She blinked a few times as she pulled back, and onto the ground where his shirt hanged. She smirked as she pointed over to the gate, "Your clothes."

"STRIPPER! PERVERT!" Igneel yelled from inside the house. He was watching from behind a window as his little girl stood in front of a naked man.

Gray gulped, grabbed his pants and shirt, and ran out down the sidewalk. He didn't care who seen, as long as he gotten away from Igneel.

**It took me forever to write this T_T Thank for HYPERASSGIRL5 for the idea! This is kinda based together with Glidarts' Talk (both fathers with Fem!Natsu). Thanks for reading and please leave feedback~!**


End file.
